NoeRai One-Shots
by darkunlimited
Summary: A collection of one-shot requests I took on Tumblr featuring Noel & Lightning. Content is primarily AU with some Lightning Returns.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Do not own the characters... do own the bad writing. =p**

* * *

**chealsecharm requested- **_Could you do a NoelxLightning where Lightning and Noel are in battle and Light gets hurt; then Noel tries to take care of her, she refuses at first, and then eventually opens up to him? :) Setting is up to you._

Post LR, in a world which is somewhat similar to both our own and Gran Pulse. Yay for open-ended endings!

* * *

It was the hiss of pain that alerted Noel to Lightning's predicament. Spinning around, the hunter attached his swords together to form a lance and threw it into the head of the monster that currently had Lightning's arm captured into it's mouth causing the creature to drop, though it did not loosen the creatures jaws. "Dammit." Noel cursed under his breath. He had been hoping that the attack would free Lightning enough to get up but the shield she had normally in her hands was on the ground at her side and she looked more than a little injured. Luckily it seemed the beast that had been trying to take off her arm was the last of the creatures they needed to fight. "You okay?"

"Peachy." Noel winced at the pained tone in her voice, the ex-soldier/warrior-goddess/savior had already pulled out Noel's weapon from the head of the monster and was now struggling one handed to open the jaws of the beast that was still in her arm.

"Let me help you." Noel went to his knees beside Lightning and assisted with prying the beasts jaws off, only stopping once the older woman was able to pull away her arm, clutching it to her chest as it bled out onto her shirt. "Looks nasty."

"You think?" She kept her arm held close as she made her way to stand up.

"Hey, let me look at it." The young hunter reached out to stop Lightning only to have his hand slapped away and blood smattered across his clothes. "Lightning you're still bleeding. Let me see it already."

"I'm fine." Lightning bit out as she finally stood, holding her wounded arm close to her chest and turning away.

"You're not fine, you're bleeding out." He grabbed at her un-wounded arm and pulled her towards him as he stood. "There's no magic in this world Lightning, so you can't just heal it and walk away like it's nothing." The pink-haired woman grimaced as she hesitantly let him take a look, not saying a word although Noel could tell she was fuming inside.

The wound was pretty bad and looked deep. He'd try to stop the bleeding first before they went anywhere otherwise she would wind up passing out due to blood loss and there was also a good chance they wouldn't make it to a hospital for her to get treated. "Lie down and keep your arm up." Taking what water he had on him he washed the wound and tore up the bottom of his shirt so he could wrap it and apply pressure. "What were you doing out here anyways?"

"Usual patrol. Keeping monsters from coming into the village since no one else seems to be doing it."

"Bullshit." Noel scoffed. He knew just as well as she did that there were plenty of patrols keeping monsters from actually entering the village since he was part of them. Lightning however always liked to sneak off when no one was looking and go the extra mile to scout further for possible threats on her own. "You need to stop doing this. It's worrying Serah."

"Is that why you've been trailing me these last few weeks?" She winced as he pressed his hand down a bit more firmly to try and stop the blood. So far it seemed like it was working although she was looking pretty pale.

"I had a choice. Face your wrath or hers and she's just a whole lot scarier now that she's in her third trimester." That remark surprisingly got a laugh out of Lightning. It was true, since Serah and Snow had married and decided to start having a family the younger Farron had become a lot more strict with everyone around her. "So, what's really going on?"

"Nothing." She winced as he pressed more. "Stop that. You're just going to make it worse." He loosening his grip and inspected the wound. For the most part it looked like the bleeding had stopped but they still had to get back to have her treated. Letting her get herself up again, Noel stayed close by, paying attention to her facial expressions in case she seemed faint. Her face was already plenty pale and her eyes made it look like she hadn't slept in days. The two continued on in silence for several minutes before Lightning staggered and stopped to lean against a nearby tree.

"You're going to kill yourself doing this." Noel noted. "Why?" Since their rebirth in this new world and adapting to a new reality, everyone had taken on new ventures in life. Sazh went back to being a pilot, Snow ran the local bar assisted by Serah, Hope had returned to school to learn more about the current world and Noel, Fang and Vanille all took positions with the patrols. Everyone had taken steps to move on, except Lightning.

"I… don't know what else to do." Lightning whispered, letting her body slowly slide down to the ground again. "I knew that we'd still have to work hard to make this living in this new world work but it seems all I can do is keep fighting." Ah, so that was it. Noel understood all too well. Ever since he'd been able to hold a blade in his hands as a child he'd been learning how to fight so he could protect both himself and Yeul.

"You don't have to fight anymore Lightning." Noel offered, not knowing if anything he said would reach her like this. "Everyone is doing their part to make this world a place we can all live in. You already did your part by getting us here."

"So I should just sit back and let everyone else do all the work?" She snapped, swatting his hand away as he moved to collect her from where she had set down at the base of the tree. Instead of being deterred though he reached out again and caught her hand the second time she made to shoo him off and slung her body over his shoulder, taking care to keep her wounded arm from getting hurt. "The hell are you doing Kreiss?"

"Carrying you. Keep your wounded arm up." With her no longer stumbling around he could keep a good pace and get them back in time for the arm to probably avoid major infection. With how deep the wound was and just water to wash it off, he wasn't sure if it wouldn't have any.

"I don't know how to move on." The confession was so quiet, Noel wasn't sure it was real. The pink haired woman looked so strong but carrying her over his shoulders he could feel how light she was in contrast. "Serah has Snow now. She doesn't need me anymore even though we're closer than we've ever been. But they're starting a family and…"

"You don't know your place anymore." Noel understood too well how she felt. Though he and Yeul had been reunited in this new world as he'd hoped since beginning his journey the ex-seeress had made it clear that her feelings for him were exactly the same as those she once had for Caius and like Caius, she didn't want to hold him back from living. She'd left shortly afterwards, saying she'd keep in touch as long as she knew he was moving on.

Yet another harsh reality he'd had to learn to live with. The one person he thought would need him didn't and from her letters she was living quite happily without him.

"Thinking about her again?" Noel chuckled. It wasn't a surprise that Lighting called him out of his thoughts. Shortly after Yeul had left him, he'd wound up on Serah and Snow's couch for several weeks nursing the heartache until he found a way to move on by joining the patrols and staying close to those others he cared about. He didn't want to lose anyone else precious to him.

"Just thinking about how I understand how you feel. It took me a while to sort out what I wanted to do too but Lightning, even though you don't know what to do with yourself it doesn't mean people don't care about you. So, take care of yourself or let one of us help you when you don't know what to do." They were almost at the village, good.

"Is that your way of saying I should join the patrols?" Noel shrugged.

"Only if you want to but it sounds like you're tired of fighting. Maybe you should take up knitting?" That remark earned him a swat on the ass, which jolted him. She must have really been out of it since he sincerely doubted she'd do that under normal circumstances.

"I think we're here." Sure enough they'd made it back in one piece.

"I'll take you to the hospital and let Serah know what happened." Noel offered as he picked up his pace. It wasn't far since it was a relatively small village. Mostly populated by those who had been reborn along with the rest of them. He took his leave shortly after dropping her at the ER, leaving Lightning to ponder her situation.

* * *

"Sis!" 8 months of pregnancy still didn't stop Serah from wrapping her arms around her sister the moment she walked through the door, leaving Lightning feeling foolish for being reckless. "Noel told me what happened. What were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry Serah." Slowly she returned the embrace, taking care to avoid getting her wounded arm caught anywhere. It hurt like a bitch but she had been lucky. If Noel hadn't been there to assist when she'd been attacked she wouldn't be here now. She wouldn't see her new niece or nephew or her own sister that she sacrificed everything for again. All because she couldn't adapt to the new life she'd tried so hard to build.

How could she be so foolish? Being lonely was no excuse. After all, even Noel found a way to move on.

"I'm just glad Noel was there with you."

"I'm just lucky that you sent him to look after me." At that, Serah pulled away and gave Lightning a questioning look.

"I never sent Noel to do that. I didn't even know you'd been going off on your own until today."

"What?" He'd been following her for weeks, she was sure of it. He'd even admitted to it! She must have had one hell of an expression on her face because Serah couldn't stop from giggling at her. "What's so funny?" The giggles turned into full on laughter.

"Sorry sis. I think I just figured out how Noel started to move on."

* * *

_Fin._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Do not own the characters... do own the bad writing. =p**

* * *

**jadeamane requested - **A/U. One rainy evening Noel & Lightning are walking home together from the restaurant which they both work at under the safety of a red umbrella that they are both sharing. Noel has had feelings for Lightning for quite sometime, and it is on this very day underneath the umbrella and rain that he confesses his feelings towards her.

* * *

"Dammit." Lightning let the curtain fall back into place as she stepped back from the window of the small cafe where she worked. It was raining outside and she had forgotten her umbrella again. The place had just closed and her sister had night classes so she wouldn't be able to stop by to pick her up and they only had the one car.

"Something wrong?" Behind the counter cleaning out the espresso machine was Lightning's co-worker Noel. He was a few years her junior and had taken up the job shortly after she herself had been hired.

"It's raining and I forgot my umbrella." Maybe she could call Snow… though the thought of that sent chills up her spine. She didn't want that loser thinking she owed him. It was bad enough he was dating her sister.

"Uh, I remembered mine. I could walk you home if you don't mind sharing." Noel offered. "Just need about five more minutes."

"Thank you." That was nice of him to offer, though Lightning knew she shouldn't have been too surprised. Noel was pretty much a family friend at this point, having transferred to her old high school after Lightning had graduated and befriending Serah. The two were practically connected at the hip which is why it confused the hell out of her as to why Serah was dating stupid jock Snow versus Noel. He wasn't gay… his inability to keep his eyes from occasionally straying to her breasts pretty much confirmed that.

To pass the time, Lightning made one more pass around the cafe to verify everything was clean and the money for the evening made it into the under counter safe. The owner would have both their heads if that got screwed up. She remembered what happened to Vanille when she forgot and they hadn't seen her since.

"Ready." Noel was wiping his hands with a spare cloth before heading to the back to grab his stuff. Like Lightning, he didn't carry much on him and he shortly returned with a dark red umbrella tucked under his arm. "Got everything?" Lightning nodded and let him get past her to the outside before following and locking up.

"Thanks again."

"No problem." Noel smiled as he opened the umbrella, stepping near enough to cover her but without interfering in her personal space. He'd seen Lightning knock Snow over one too many times for being too friendly and she appreciated the fact that he was so observant without her having to point it out.

The two walked side by side in silence through the rain which Lightning found refreshing as the day had been long and draining. It would have felt almost perfect except Noel would occasionally open his mouth as though he wanted to say something.

"Okay, out with it." If he was going to act weird she was going to find out why.

"It's nothing." Liar. Grabbing hold of the umbrella she stepped in front of him and stopped, meeting him eye to eye.

"If it's nothing, then why do you keep staring at me and opening your mouth?" Blue eyes disconnected from her own aquamarine as Noel turned away.

"I'm being stupid, don't worry about it." Stupid, huh? About what?

"Does this have anything to do with Serah? Because if you like her I'm okay with it. I'd rather you date her than that idiot Snow."

"What? No!" He looked genuinely surprised at what Lightning had said, as though the thought of Serah like that had never crossed his mind. "I care about Serah sure but not like that… though I can't say I disagree with you on Snow." He smirked slightly, an expression Lightning found to be rather attractive on him.

"Then what?"

"It's you." Noel practically blurted it out, as though his brain had yet to catch up with his mouth. Lightning felt her eyes widen and her eyebrows shoot up into her fallen bangs. Noel however was already recovering from his own shock, already putting on a brave face. "It's you, Lightning. I like you."

Well, that most certainly wasn't what she expected to hear from him and try as she might to be upset or angry over the fact that her sister's best friend apparently had feelings for her she found she couldn't. In fact, she let go of the umbrella and bolted the rest of the way back home, Noel calling out her name behind her.

* * *

She hadn't been far from home when she ran though she still got soaked from the rainfall. Her heart was pounding a mile a minute as she finally let herself think about Noel's words.

Was he stupid? She was called Lightning for a reason. '_It flashes bright, then fades away. It can't protect; it only destroys.' _She became Lightning when Serah and her parents died, taking on the mantle so she could gain the perseverance to keep moving forward and help provide for her sister.

Nothing was more important to her but Noel had been there as a friend for Serah and Lightning as well and unlike Snow he didn't grate on her nerves by pretending to be the hero. How Serah found that attractive was beyond her. Noel was far more subtle, always there to lend a helping hand when needed and staying nearby even when he wasn't.

For a long time, she thought he'd ask out Serah yet he never did and he didn't leave even after Snow became a part of day to day life. It made her question everything she knew about their relationship. When did he decide he liked her?

"Lightning?" Noel had let himself in, just as soaking wet as she was, the red umbrella he had no longer in his possession. "I'm sorry if I upset you but I just couldn't stop myself from saying anything anymore. I've liked you since I first met you."

She couldn't look at him. Her heart and her head were fighting with each other. There was no denying she cared for Noel and therein lay the problem. he cared for him. Possibly even loved him back though she had never given voice to such thoughts or feelings.

"Lightning? I'm sorry. I'll take it back just forgive me." Forcing herself to look at him, she couldn't stop her heart from pounding in her chest. He was too attractive at times, dammit.

"No." She walked towards him, hiding as much of herself as she could as the look of despair at her response crossed Noel's face. Once she was right in front of him she placed her hand on his cheek making him look into her eyes. "I don't want you to take it back."

"I'm not sure if I feel the same way. I've spent so much time looking after Serah and never considering-" Her little speech was interrupted the moment his lips crushed against hers and Lightning found she couldn't stop herself from wrapping her arms around his neck and returning it.

"Then, let's figure it out together." He rested his forehead against her own, their breath beginning to mix before he leaned in to kiss her again. "Okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

_Fin._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Do not own the characters... do own the bad writing. =p**

* * *

**ayume-hime** **requested - **A/U. Noel and Lightning are famous fashion models and secret lovers. The whole world wonders if they're just really good friends or if they are in fact dating.

* * *

_"Are they or aren't they? Fashion superstars Claire 'Lightning' Farron and Noel Kreiss have been lighting up the walkways of Palumpolum, showcasing the latest styles from Pulse designed by The Oerba Sisters, Fang and Vanille._

_"These two hotties made their debut around the same time in rival magazines and have since then starred in several commercials and photo shoots together. The insane chemistry these two have in front of the camera has left this reporter and fans wondering if perhaps maybe there is something going on behind it."_

* * *

"Oh come on sis, I'm family, you can tell me!" Serah chased Lightning as she was heading back to her designated dressing room after a particular rigorous shoot. She didn't know who the genius was who thought medieval armor was making a comeback but the moment she found the idiot she was going to slit their throat. The chest piece wasn't even realistic for an actual fight and feathers, who thought up this stuff? "Sis!"

"What is it Serah?"

"Is it true what the press is saying about you and Noel?" Placing her hand to her forehead, Lightning groaned before ignoring the question and opening her door. "Sis!"

"Does it even matter Serah? You know how the press is. Today it's 'will they won't they', tomorrow is a 'pregnancy scare' where I have no idea who the father is; Those people couldn't keep their facts straight if you printed it out and handed it to them."

"You're not saying no."

"Why don't you ask Noel? He's your best friend isn't he?"

"He's your friend too sis and he won't say anything either." Serah pouted as she crossed her arms across her chest. "It's like you two enjoy keeping everyone guessing."

"Serah, do you think anything is going on?" Lightning kept her face neutral, curious as to what her younger sister would come up with. She knew Serah was only looking out for her but buying into all the hype really annoyed Lightning.

"Ugh, I doubt it." Serah pout got bigger as she gave up. "Just know that if you want to share, you can always come to me, okay? No paparazzi allowed." Running off to go check on her boyfriend who was doing a shoot in the same studio, Serah finally left Lightning to enter her room and have some peace and quiet.

The shoot really had taken too much out of her. All she wanted to do at this point was pull off the idiotic outfit they made her wear and take a shower before going back to her studio apartment. Removing the armor and underclothes that kept it from chafing against her skin, she took a quick look in the mirror before grabbing her towel and heading for the small bathroom which was already filled with steam.

"Took you long enough to get in here." Lightning snorted as she pulled back the shower curtain and stepped in, pushing back the young man who was already sopping wet beneath the shower head.

"Serah was harassing me." The water felt good going down her back; even better now that two hands began to rub her shoulders.

"Maybe we should just tell her." Lightning shrugged and Noel laughed as he wrapped his arms around her under the stream of water, his muscles pressing deliciously against her back. "Or we can keep doing what we're already doing."

"Nothing wrong with that." Lightning smiled, turning around to kiss him. "Let them talk."

* * *

_Fin._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Do not own the characters... do own the bad writing. =p**

* * *

**anon** **requested - **A/U. Noel has become known as the king of the dance scene at Club Lindzei, but a new amazing/skillful dancer named Lightning soon arrives on the dance scene. She catches Noel's attention because it's the first time that he's met anyone who's dance skills rival his own. So what does he do? He challenges her to a dance battle and things soon get heated.

* * *

Club Lindzei. The hottest club residing in Eden, the capital of Cocoon. It's world renowned fame came about as the result of hosting the largest televised dance-off in history. Millions of watchers had waited with baited breath as the contested battled with their bodies and hearts on the dancefloor. That was how the world met him. Noel Kreiss.

An 18 year old hunter from Gran Pulse, Noel Kreiss looked like the type of person one could never imagine dancing, his hardened and toned body almost more suited to the wildlands of Gran Pulse, a country that was well known for it's difficult terrain and hunting reserves. Most of the people living there were tribal, living off the land and viewed as savages, yet there was nothing savage about the way Noel Kreiss danced.

He won the dance-off that year and each consecutive challenge that came his way after that. No one, male or female could move to the beat like he did.

That is, until Lightning Farron came into the club dancing scene.

Sleek and deadly, Lightning had appeared as if from nowhere and made a name for herself in the dancing underground. Her name striking fear into each of her competitors as she went from place to place, the gyration of her hips mocking those who admired her from afar and the power of her legs reminding those daring enough to challenge her to know their place.

* * *

"So, you gonna hit up Club Lindzei, finally?" Fang, one of the Oerba sisters, asked Lightning as the trio were making their way out of the gym where they all worked out.

"Is there a point? I don't care about the dance competition if that's what you're insinuating Fang." Since she has started her run along the dancefloor both Fang and her partner Vanille had trailed behind her, urging Lightning towards more and bigger competitions. Lightning had no idea why they were so invested in boosting her reputation. She danced for the prize money in order to care for her sickly sister Serah, not for fame and certainly not because she cared a lick about dancing. She was good but it was just a means to an end. Her cold detachment to the movement allowed her to perform with no inhibitions holding her back.

"Oh I know you're all about the money sweetie and wouldn't you know it? They're changing up the prizes this year: 100,000 gil to the winner versus the piddly 10K you can get just as easily in the underground." This news gave Lightning pause. If true, this would be worth so much more than all the small competitions she'd already participated in and possibly pay for enough treatments to cure Serah.

"What about the star already there? The one they call the Shadow Hunter?"

"He'll be tough, true. Boys got some serious talent. But I'll bet you'll at the very least give him a run for his money." Fang swung her arm around Lightning, pulling her close. "So, ready to sign on?"

* * *

She was here, the one he'd heard about through the whispers in the crowd: Lightning. She'd certainly made an amazing reputation for herself but he wasn't impressed. Most of the competitions she'd taken part of were a result of the underground scene and she had yet to do anything legitimate. Not like Noel. He's worked hard to stay at the head of his game, trained with the best and beat the best at their own game; someone like Lightning wouldn't stand a chance.

"Noel?" Noel turned to the soft voice that had entered his room at the club. Young and sweet, Yeul was his best friend from childhood and he felt akin to her like an older brother.

"Hey Yeul." He gave her a soft smile before he stood and greeted her with a hug. "What brings you around here? You're underage still you know." He winked just before she punched him in the shoulder. She knew he was kidding since she was the daughter of one of the bartender's which basically gave her a free pass.

"I just wanted to see you before the competition. We're all rooting for you." 'We' was the little fan club that had formed shortly after Noel had his rise to fame. It was fortunate that Yeul was the one in charge otherwise he would be much more harassed by girls more interested in his body than his talent and he cared far too much about what he did to be into that kind of fame.

"I'm sure I'll win."

"I heard Lightning is going to be here." At this his eyebrow arched. He had no idea that Yeul was also paying attention to the underground scene.

"So I'd heard. Should I be worried about my favorite fan abandoning me?" Yeul blushed at the compliment and shook her head.

"No. Come on Noel. You could be the worst and I'd still cheer for you." She stuck out her tongue. "But she is pretty good. You may actually have to work for this one."

"Ouch. Ye of little faith, Yeul."

"I have faith in you Noel." She turned to leave. The club wouldn't let her stay for the actual televised show. Still, Noel took her warning at heart. He probably wouldn't be able to half-ass this competition if what she was saying about Lightning was true.

And if Lightning really was as good as rumor said, he was going to make sure that they battled on the dancefloor.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the 13th annual Dance-Off here at Club Lindzei! Dancers from around the globe have gathered to compete for the largest grand prize yet! 100,000 gil and the prestige of becoming King or Queen of the Dance here at Club Lindzei!

"The contestants are ready so take your seats or stand and dance as we get nasty on the dance floor!" Shouting cheers and wails filled the room as the lights zoomed in on the center stage. Each contestant was matched based on whether they had competed before. For those who had, they competed at the tier they lost the previous year and if they were new they started at the bottom. The competition would take several days to finish, and the only way for a dancer to win and survive was through sheer endurance. The lower on the tier, the more you had to dance. Lightning, being a first year contestant was part of the lowest tier where the Oerba sisters maintained a steady lead in the middle. Once the preliminaries finished the final dance off would occur, this one taking the final ten, each of which would compete with the King, Noel Kreiss.

"Break a leg, Light. We're rooting for you." Fang offered Lightning a friendly punch in the arm as she walked away with her partner Vanille. The two would start off against one another as it was a single dancer competition, though neither would hold a grudge for whomever would win.

"Same to you two." Lightning wasn't worried about how well those two would do. If Fang or Vanille had an invested interest in winning to start they would have never told Lightning about the competition changes. Even then, she was sure they'd still give her one hell of a challenge if she managed to make it towards the top.

The music started and the competition began.

* * *

She was magnificent. There was really no other term for it. As Noel watched from his vantage point above the remaining competitors he could see her as she went up again the other dancers. Not a one of them could shine a light as bright as hers. Truly Lightning would be the ultimate game for Noel, the perfect partner to balance him if she made it to the end. Her movement no less fluid than that of a goddess.

Yes, for the first time since he originally won the dance-off, he might really have to work to keep his reputation.

* * *

The last day. Lightning was damned near exhaustion but she made it to the finals. She was in the bottom, only because she was new, which meant she had to work harder than any of the rest to win. However as tired as she was she still noticed the dark blue eyes that trailed her at every one of her challenges.

"Lightning Farron, everyone!" The announcer crooned. "This dark horse has certainly surprised us all as the competition has continued. In fact I haven't seen anything this amazing since the Shadow Hunter Noel Kreiss arrived on the scene."

"Exactly." The entire crowd hushed at the voice interrupting the announcer. Everyone knew what he sounded like but it was not often that Noel spoke directly to the crowds of his own volition. "That's why we're going to change the rules a bit. These other dancers aren't going to beat her anyways, so why waste everyone's time?"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, for the first time ever our champion is forgoing the rules and demanding a dance battle to decide things once and for all! Will the judges of our most prestigious event allow it? Stay tuned and we'll be right back." The microphone squeaked as it was turned off, all the judges rushing forward towards Noel as everything devolved into near chaos at his proclamation.

While this all was happening Lightning approached Noel. "I don't need your favor here. I came to win and I can do it even after beating these losers." At this Noel snorted, crossing his arms in front of him before casting a cocky smile at Lightning.

"Too easy. I want a real challenge."

"Seems your fame has gotten to your head." This time it was Lightning who scoffed at him. "Listen up Shadow Hunter, I don't give a shit about dancing… but it's what I can do and I do it well. I came to win."

"Good." The microphone squeaked as the announcer came back on.

"Our judges have spoken and agreed to the Shadow Hunter's changes. The remaining contestants will receive consolation prizes for their efforts, something usually only offered to the runner-up." Some members of the crowd booed due to some of their favorite dancers not receive more chances to compete against Noel. "However, we do have another rule change. Both contestants will compete against one another… one will perform and the next will mimic then embellish. This will continue until one of the contestants cannot keep up. There is no time limit and final judgement is completely determined by the skill of the dancer that outwits the other." More astonished shouts from the crowd as strobe lights came down on the main stage, highlighting both Noel and Lightning who were still staring one another down. "Dancers, are you ready?" The two backed off, taking their own spot on the stage still facing eachother so they could mirror the movements.

"I was born ready." Lightning cast one more glare at Noel, who simply gave her another cocky grin. The music started, Noel as the King began his set of moves, with Lightning soon after mimicking them. Back and forth this went, each one trying to seek the others weakness as they continued to dance. Unbeknownst to each contestant they were drifting closer together, the intensity from their movements mesmerizing the entire crowd as they waited with baited breath as to who would mess up first.

"You're not bad." Lightning conceded as Noel worked through another routine.

"Same to you." He twisted and turned, finding himself right in front of Lightning, their breath mingling with the proximity. With no hesitation, she copied those movements, paying no mind to how close he had become when her final move suddenly causing her to slip.

It was such a foolish mistake. One that she should have easily been able to avoid but that one slip, that last movement landed her right into the Shadow Hunter's hands as he leaned into the move and dipped her.

She had lost.

Of course she hadn't expected what Noel would do next. Lifting her back to her feet, he continued to dance, leading her along as they both fell in sync, the audience suddenly chanting each of their names as they rose in standing ovation as Lightning's name flashed in bright lights overhead.

By not following the new rules, the Shadow Hunter was the one who had lost. However, he hardly seemed upset by this fact as they continued to dance.

"You threw the win." She continued to follow his movements, though the contest was over they still kept dancing, far too wrapped up in the other to stop what they were doing. "Why?" Something sparked in her chest as he leaned his particularly close before twirling her out, a small smile suddenly working it's way across her lips.

"To see if you would keep dancing in spite of what you said." He stole a kiss as she returned to him. "There's no way you'd be that good if you didn't love it like I did."

* * *

_Fin._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Do not own the characters... do own the bad writing. =p**

* * *

**heyvikkitime** **requested - **Sorry really late Noerai prompt! During LR when Noel starts going around fighting monsters to protect the people of Luxerion, Light sees him get knocked unconcious by a Dreadnought that has strayed from the Forsaken Graveyard. She fights it off then decides to take care of a slightly beaten and broken Noel for the day (whilst Hope keeps throwing hissy fits over her wasting time and needing to be back by 6am XD)

* * *

A little girl was crying looking for the last keepsake she had of her mother, a Carbuncle doll that was lost somewhere in Luxerion. Though Lightning understood the importance of the young girls request, as it would help her preserve the child's soul, she never thought she'd wind up doing such inane quests in order to save the world and Serah.

'God' certainly had an interesting sense of humor.

_"Light, don't forget. You'll be transported back to the Ark at 6 am."_

"I haven't forgotten." Not like Hope had ever let her. It was only Day 3 and he would grate on her last nerve the very second the clock struck 5 am. If not for the fact that Bhunivelze had so effectively removed much of her emotions she likely would have shown him the business end of her sword the very second she was brought back 'home'.

She was making her way towards the Commercial District based on the hope that she would find the doll somewhere in the marketplace there or perhaps even one just like it; the girl probably wouldn't notice if she didn't bring back the exact one. There were quite a few people about though so if she truly had trouble finding it, she could always just ask around.

"Oh my god!" A few people had suddenly run past her as she neared the area, looks of terror on their faces. It seemed that monsters had once again found their way out of the chaos and into the city. She would have to be ready.

Removing her blade from it's latch on her back she ran towards the source of the commotion deep in the Commercial District. What she saw though ended up surprising her. Noel Kreiss was already beating back a Dreadnought, a monster that normally resided deep within the Forsaken Graveyard.

_"Light, it's almost time to come back to the Ark."_ Lightning bit the inside of her cheek so that she wouldn't start grinding her teeth together. Apparently, 5 minutes had passed and she needed another reminder as to how late it was in the day.

"Not now Hope." Noel was doing well against the monster but it was too aggressive. They must be near a chaos infusion that was influencing it. She could see the tendrils of darkness curling just at the corners of the Dreadnoughts arms. Noel must not have noticed as he was still moving forward to try and drive it back and away from the citizens of Luxerion. A noble act to be sure but one that might get him killed if he didn't watch it.

Lunging forward, Lightning joined the fray, nodding as Noel took note of her presence as he continued to attack the Dreadnought. The two had only ever met in battle the one time that they fought against each other but it was still enough for Lightning to know how to balance out her part of the fight. Noel was a flurry of movement, acrobatic swings and leaps before he pulled back from the monster. The only magic he used was a distraction to keep the beast from swinging his way. Together they were able to stagger the monster quickly, weaving in and out to attack until the creature buckled down to it's last leg.

"I got it!" Noel cried, taking one lunge at the creature but he miscalculated. the Dreadnought began to steam, blinding his vision just enough that he failed to notice one of it's arms come out and knock him to the side against the wall head first.

"Dammit." Casting Blizzard on the creature stopped it in it's tracks before it could hit the ex-Shadow Hunter again and it dissipated back to the chaos, lifting the infusion in the area. "Noel!" Lightning put away her weapon, rushing to his side. He was definitely injured, the impact of his head against the building left a streak of blood down the wall where he had fallen.

_"Light-"_

"Oh my God, Hope. I get it!" Her shouting stirred Noel from his unconscious state.

"Hope? He's okay?" Noel's words were slurred but still clear. Light chastised herself as she heard him. She had not yet told Noel of Hope's current status and that he had been found. It had been Hope's disappearance that had ignited the most current chain of events in Luxerion between the Order and it's citizens.

"Yes. He's in the Ark helping me via radio communication."

"Sounds like he might be annoying you too." Noel managed a small smile, his blue eyes twinkling at his own joke. He was trying to pretend he was less injured than he really was.

"Hn, more like an overzealous nanny." Lightning confirmed. Noel winced as he tried to get up, braving through his injuries only to have Lightning push him back down. If only 'God' had saw fit to give her the ability to use Cure instead of infusing her clothing with every useless spell and forcing her to upgrade them via shops to make it worth her while. "Don't get up yet." She checked the satchel sewed into her skirt, to see if there were any potions left on her person that she could use on him. It wouldn't be hard to just wait and restock since she still had to go back to the Ark.

_"Light, just a reminder that-"_

"Hope, Noel's injured and I need to find a potion, so could you please shut up for a second?" Lightning shouted into her communicator while Noel chuckled at her outburst.

_"You've already saved his soul Light. He'll be okay."_ Was he being serious? This was not the Hope she knew and cared for. What happened to his support? This time she did grind her teeth when she didn't find any potions on her. She'd have to take care of Noel the old fashioned way.

"You." She pointed at one of the civilians who just happened to be stupid enough to be watching everything nearby. "Get me some fresh rags, disinfectant and water." The civilian knew who she was and did not hesitate to grab the items she needed to take care of Noel. "I'm going to wrap up that head of yours and then we are going back to your home in the Warren." Glossy eyes watched her as she spoke, though she was unsure whether or not he was able to hear her at this point. It didn't matter. She just needed him conscious enough to help her drag him back to his residence or a hotel. Thinking about it, a hotel would probably be easier and there was one near South Station. Going back to the Warrens would be more of an uphill battle since Noel somehow managed to locate the closest thing to a man-cave and dwell there using only a ladder with access in and out.

The civilian returned with everything Lightning needed and she set to work on Noel's injury. It was a quick patch job, the wound looked worse than it really was. At most he had a concussion which he could probably sleep off after a day's rest. However, in order to do that, she needed to get him to a bed first.

A hotel would be better than that ratty couch in the Warrens. She knew Noel slept in worse conditions but a night of comfortable lodgings would only help him. Besides, she had more than enough gil to make it happen.

_"Light, what are you doing? It's going to be 6 am soon."_ Hope's voice rang over the her earpiece again. He didn't seem irritated but she could tell that he did not approve of her sidetracking from her mission for even a moment.

"Helping out a friend." She hooked Noel's arm over her shoulder and lifted him up, his stance still wobbly from his head injury. "Do you think you can walk till I get you to a hotel?" Noel nodded as he stumbled along as she guided him, his head leaning onto her shoulder to keep balance.

"You truly are a goddess."She felt more than heard Noel whisper the words against her ear. It was such a startling statement she nearly dropped him to the ground. Instead she walked faster, the way he was talking made her oddly nervous. Her muted emotions simmering to the surface. "I remember when Etro's gate opened; when I thought I was finally going to die." Dammit, he wouldn't shut up. "I honestly thought I had died when I fell into Valhalla, but then you caught me and I never saw anything so beaut-"

_"Light, you don't have time for this, it's nearly-"_

"I don't want to hear it!" Lightning screamed as she grabbed the earpiece and threw it into the nearest wall. The gesture also resulting in her loss of grip on Noel as he fell back to the ground, his head lolling to the side as he blacked out. She sighed in frustration. They had just reached the hotel too and the hotel owner was giving her an odd look. "Can you help me get him into a room?"

"Anything to assist the Savior!" The owner replied, helping Lightning gather up Noel so they could carry him in. It was almost 6 am and she just hoped she didn't disappear before they put him down. The accommodations were simple: a full-sized bed in the main room with a small table and chairs with a bathroom and shower next door. Much better than that hovel in the Warren.

"How much would it cost to give him the room for the next ten days?" There was no reason for Noel to go back to the Warrens to sleep if he was going to keep up his patrol of the city. The hotel was more centralized and more comfortable.

"Lightning?" Noel was coming to, so Lightning just handed a stash of gil to the hotel owner, which was probably overkill from the way the man's eyes lit up upon receiving it. He made a quick getaway though as Noel continued to stir.

"How are you feeling?" She pulled up one of the chairs in the room to his bedside.

"Like shit." He looked at her with bleary eyes, his hand reaching out towards hers, which she hesitantly allowed. Those emotions were pushing at the barriers God left on her heart again, making her wonder how long it would be that she continued to feel them. With each day they seemed to be fading. "Will you stay?" Noel looked so young when he asked her that, even though he was only a few years her junior physically and so many years ahead of her mentally now. How much had he suffered? She couldn't stop herself from squeezing her hand against his. It would be 6 am soon but time on the Ark was different than that on Nova Chrysalia. If he fell asleep soon, he may not even know that she had left and once she returned she would just promptly tell Hope to shove it if he had any problems with her watching over Noel. He was trapped up there anyways.

"Yes. As long as I can."

* * *

Fin.


End file.
